How To Go On A Date
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Upon surviving the preparations for her date with her dream guy Brandon now Nikki has to make sure to get through the entire date in one piece without making a fool of herself, something that just comes naturally to her. But when a certain shark in lipgloss, designer clothes, and blonde extensions shows up how will Nikki make it through date and have fun at the same time?


How To Go On A Date

Chapter 1)

Nikki POV

"So where exactly are you taking me Brandon?" I giggled; I couldn't believe that Brandon asked _me_ out AND to be _his_ girlfriend!

"It's a surprise Mrs. Maxwell, or should I say my new girlfriend." My favorite brunette replied with a cute goofy smile.

"Or better yet I could always call you…" He paused purposefully.

"Call me what?" I asked with curiosity evident in my voice.

"Ms. Roberts." Brandon whispered in my ear before biting it softly.

SQUEE!

I didn't expect this from Brandon, but I'm not complaining about it any time soon.

 _Mrs. Roberts._ I thought to myself tentatively Nicole Roberts, it has a nice ring to it.

I think I can officially die happy now!

Well…actually, if I died then I'd be away from Brandon and MacKenzie would probably try to steal him away from me which I CANNOT allow, not ever.

 _That shark in lipgloss can't get everything she wants._ I thought to myself proudly with a quiet giggle and small smirk.

While me and Brandon walked under the moon light illuminated stars we had an animated conversation about random things like the Biology Midterm and why everybody likes pizza and ice cream…not the most profound conversation but I was having so much fun that it didn't matter.

"Okay Nikki we're here."

Brandon's silky smooth voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, was I spacing out? Sorry Brandon."

His soft lips brushed passed mine, almost in a teasing manner, "It's okay Nikki, you look even cuter when your daydreaming."

I couldn't fight off the dark ruby red blush painted across my olive cheeks.

"T-thanks." I stutter involuntarily.

"Wait a second…Brandon, did you take us to the carnival for our date?!"

"Yup." Brandon responded with a crooked smile combing his hand through his messy brown hair bashfully.

We walked to the gate where he paid for our two tickets I sighed in contentment Brandon was so sweet and thoughtful.

"Two tickets please." Brandon then handed the man in charge of admissions enough money to pay for him and me.

"So what ride do you wanna go on first Nikki?"

"Umm…" I placed my hand under my chin in thought I couldn't decide there were so many fun things to do.

"How about the—" I started to blush my stomach was making really loud grumbling noises I must've forgotten to eat afterschool with all that craziness that was going on while Chloe and Zoey were trying to help me get ready for my date.

I think I'm about to die of complete and utter embarrassment right now :( !

Brandon's ocean blue eyes stared into mine a bright amused gleam present.

"Is my little Nikki hungry?" Brandon asked goofily with a cute smile on his face.

"I might be a little…" I replied still extremely embarrassed of all the times for my body to make weird noises this is DEFINTELY the WORST.

"Let's head to the food court." My knight in shining armor proposed.

"We don't have to." I blushed.

"But I want to…anything for my girl." Brandon smiled brightly after giving me a quick peck on the lips.

He led me towards the food court holding my hand tightly.

SQUEE!

"I'll order us some food. Be right back."

"'Kay."

Brandon quickly came back with two burgers two sides of fries and two drinks, one for each of us.

I quickly devoured my burger and fries because I was hungry and so that we could go on rides and stuff.

When I looked over at him he handed me vanilla milkshake, my favorite flavor!

Aww…Brandon's just as sweet as my milkshake, but I couldn't help but feel a bit down.

"Why are you pouting Nikki?" Brandon questioned me his blue orbs showing concern.

"Well I kinda hoped we could share the same milkshake but drink with 2 straws…" I admitted.

"Is that all, I'm totally fine with that." Brandon smiled encouragingly.

He got up sat next to me and we shared are milkshake together until it was done.

"Shall we be going Milady the carnival awaits." Brandon said mimicking a butler.

"We shall." I giggled.

"I almost forgot to do something important."

"What?"

"Bestow a kiss upon my beautiful maiden."

"What—"

Brandon captured his soft lips in mine smiling into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his warm body and in turn I started wrapping my arms around his neck bringing his head down closer to my level deepening our embrace.

Before I could lick his lips he pulled away with a light smirk present on his features, "You wanna go ride some bumper cars."

"Sure!" I pulled him by his arm since that's one of my favorite rides.

"I can't believe that DORK stole my precious Brandie!" I could've sworn I heard a familiar voice sneer in a disgusted manner from a distance.


End file.
